harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
James Sirius Potter (JPatDG)
'James Sirius Potter '(b. 3 March, 2005) is the eldest son of the legendary Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, and later a renowned wizard himself in his time for his own accomplishments. He is also the elder brother of Albus and Lily Potter, and the nephew of the famous Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He will appear in the seven-part fanfiction series "James Potter and the Dark Generation", a sequel to another yet-to-be-published fanfiction series "Harry Potter and the Legacy of Evil". Biography Early life (2005-2016) James Sirius Potter was born to legendary Chosen One and Auror Harry Potter and The Daily Prophet Quidditch correspondent Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley at exactly 3 A.M. on 3 March 2005 in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He was named as such in honor of Harry's deceased father, James Potter I, and James's best friend and Harry's own godfather who was also deceased, Sirius Black. James is of Indian, Jordanian, and English descent through his father and is of Iranian, Egyptian, Lebanese, Saudi Arabian, Irish, and English descent through his mother. His godfather is his father's best friend and James's maternal uncle Ron Weasley, while his godmother is his parents' close friend Mandy Brocklehurst. His younger brother, Albus Severus, was born a year after him, while his younger sister Lily Luna was born three years later. Although the living Potter family members were sparse, the three siblings had a large extended family in the Weasleys, so they grew up accustomed to a raucous and boisterous household. James had a happy childhood, loved by both his parents, to the point of being spoiled at times. He had an affectionate rivalry with Albus, although they did sometimes take things too far, and also was quite close to Lily, although as they grew older they would drift apart and Lily would favor Albus more. James was also happy to hear about his parents' exploits during the Second British Wizarding War, although he never liked to hear about their love story as it grossed him out as being cheesy, and was especially fascinated by their Hogwarts years. Like many children who grew up in the British wizarding world, James was eager to attend Hogwarts when he was eleven, although he hoped that his own school years would be relatively more peaceful than his parents'. He grew up loving Quidditch and although he was experienced at playing each position, he wanted to either be a Chaser, like his grandfather and mother, or Seeker, like his father. The immense legacy from his parents burdened James as well though, and on dark days he sometimes wished he wasn't their son so his life wouldn't be so hard from the pressure of being like Harry and Ginny. For his eleventh birthday, his 'aunt' Nina Sailefort gifted him with a spotted owl which he named Guinevere after his mother and Arthur Pendragon's queen in Arthurian stories, and he promised Nina that he would use Guinevere as his carrier owl. Later that year, he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter, just as his cousin Louis Weasley did, and his family and Louis's family shopped together in Diagon Alley for their school things. First year (2016-2017) James rode the Hogwarts Express with Louis and Louis's newfound Muggleborn friend Ellen Veinshore, who would later become his own best friend, and also found a friend in pureblood wizard Henry Nickerson, who would become another best friend of his, and Muggleborn witch Greer Timbers. At Hogwarts, he was Sorted in Gryffindor, as expected, while Louis and Greer were sorted in Hufflepuff, Henry in Ravenclaw, and Ellen in Slytherin. to be added... Behind the scenes * James's older faceclaim is Suraj Sharma. Category:Articles by Andreana02 Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Potter family